SOUL TITANS
by beyondthemask
Summary: AN AVERAGE DAY AN AVERAGE VIDEO GAME soul calibur 3 the hotest game ever the gods have gifted beastboy with the power of the soul edge but happens when the titans r drawn into the world.better than it sounds.... i hope!


**A REALLY LONG CHAPTER**

_**The beginning**_

**Please forgive me if this sucks my first fic total bombed I think its cause of my summary please review I beg of you "FOR GODS SAKE REVIEW" ..uumm sorry.**

**I do not own the teen titans and Soul Calibur ... as much as i wish i did!**

* * *

Zasalamel scythe sung as he swiped it at nightmares hulking form only to be blocked by the soul edges dark powers. He drew back and attacked again but nightmare was faster the soul edge burst into flames as it collided with zasalamels' scythe it shattered instantly zasalamels agonized scream could be heard as the soul edge came down upon him he managed to avoid the attack but a shard of his broken scythe damaged his left eye it was over unable to defend himself zasalamel fell to the soul edge his soul torn from his body. WINNER Player 1 the screen flashed beast boy smiled at his victory he could feel the heat from robins deathly glare.

"_**you little bastard you cheated' robin blasted**_

"**_Give up robin no one beats beastboy when he plays as nightmare" cyborg chuckled _**

"**_Plus your using my characters find your own" Cyborg said smiling_**

"**_who's next"_** beastboy said calmly he had never lost a match yet and he never intended to cyborg was his only real challenge there matches would be extreme coming down to first strike on many an occasion he smiled at the thought cyborg was like his brother and his arch nemesis.

"**_ugh you guys are such children' ravens monotone voice traveled into beastboys mind he_** was in the middle of a heated battle with cyborg but he couldn't help himself he turned his head to gaze at the pale skinned beauty.

"**_Shes beautiful….ACK! What the hell am I thinking ewww raven nasty…. Ack why can't I stop staring"_**

At that exact moment cy saw his chance he swung his scythe with massive force but was amazed to see that nightmare stepped back and countered with a massive upper vertical attack sending him out of the ring it was over cyborg lost he stared at beastboys controller his finger had yet to move still on the attack button there was no way beastboy could have retaliated he looked to the screen to see nightmare staring at raven his eyes focused beneath his helmet "ivy" nightmares course voice moaned longingly

"**_AAAAaahhh what the hell was that" CY screamed pointing at the screen_**

"**_It's the start screen CY" beastboy looked at the screen and laughed _**

**_Wow I'm surprised you can read bb" raven said scoffing at the green titan_**

"**_Shut up raven" beastboy retaliated_**

"**_what no snappy come back"_** raven said mockingly she was looking for a fight crime had been slow lately so she was on edge beastboy sensed this and paid her no mined returning to the game cyborg brushed aside the incident with nightmare and began to play even more passionately

**_Damnit"_** raven said as low as she could she needed a fight to alleviate her boredom beastboys keen hearing picked up on this and a sick evil smile creped on to his face

"**_Hey Rae since your itching to fight so bad ill take you on in a game" beast boy said slyly while handing her a controller_**

starfire and robin came closer to watch the match of the century beastboy bringer of death nightmare V.S Raven angry Goth chick "**_umm you don't have a character_** "raven wrinkled her forehead in thought and began to chose a character as if hypnotized her controller drifted to a beautiful character her hair was silver her lipstick red her eyes were cold yet caring.

Raven selected the character and read her profile they were so much alike there fathers there suffering all the same she had a mysterious love interest raven flipped through ivy's outfits commenting on each the sailors outfit to classic the battle swimsuit resembled her usual leotard but she decided against it she wanted something beautiful something to impress her opponent she found it a beautiful cocktail dress she smiled and selected her character ready for battle her eyes intent upon victory. Starfire and robin stepped back the TV began to glow eerily ravens eyes became wide the game was absorbing them

* * *

Raven felt a floating sensation as her clothes were torn from her body and her body began to glow a silk dress covered her body her hair became a pale lavender a metal gauntlet extend from her shoulder as it slowly bound her left arm she came to an Abrupt stop her eyes slowly opened gazed at the odd but familiar faces friend raven a girl with black hair embraced her she smiled her large emerald eyes staring at ravens features another person appeared he had grayish blonde hair and light facial hair he carried a rapier **_"she ok star"_** a large figure appeared his face was hidden but he carried a large scythe there was a golden glint behind the darkness of his hood he removed it exposing a giant smile **_"she'll be fine"._**

"**_Who are you" raven asked eyeing them_**

"**_It's me cyborg" the large African said raising his scythe but they call me zasalamel_**

"**_It is I friend starfire" the young Asian girl said beaming_**

"**_yoh its me robin"_** the very Spanish looking French men said searching the surrounding

Where we are raven said standing her left arm was heavy and there was something tightly clenched in her right she looked herself over and gasped where in the game raven looked around panicking her sword began to flail around wildly it barely missed cyborg's head

**_Calm down"_** cyborg said grabbing raven

"**_We still have our powers her where dangerous"_** cyborg said pointing his scythe and fired a large blast destroying a nearby tree.

**_We cannot find friend beastboy"_** starfire said looking around perhaps he is in danger" starfire panicked

**_He'll be fine"_** cyborg said checking his scythe" **_oooh shit "_**cyborg said panicking we "**_need to get to off her"_**

**_Why"_** robin asked his question was answered by an ungodly roar as a tree snapped beside him the most feared warrior in all of the known world stood before them his demonic swords one eye blinked it was soaked in blood his face hidden by his winged helmet his red eyes glowing madly his armor spattered with blood his demonic hand clenching the head of his last victim the titans shrank away in fear it couldn't be the head was green if it was him the titans had no opportunity to find out nightmare crushed the head and his sword absorbed the soul Raven shrank back fear gripped her she couldn't stop thinking about beastboy if that was him had nightmare just killed him**_ "please don't be dead please….why do I care_**? She had no opportunity to answer starfire and robin dragged her away quickly "**_what about CYBORG"_** raven screamed as she saw a streak of blood fly through the air cyborg came charging behind them screaming like a little girl **_"RUN AWAY"

* * *

_**

PLEASE REVIEW i'll post in the next couple of days thats if you wish me to continue 


End file.
